


my desire for you is so selfish

by chilymango



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i mean .... there's a lil plot ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilymango/pseuds/chilymango
Summary: It is at one in the morning with Wooyoung waking up drenched in sweat, cramps so painful, and the need for an alpha's knot as he realizes, belatedly, he is fucked.He whines low in his throat as he feels the cramps continue, feeling the wet slick gush out from his hole, heat pooling low in his stomach as he wants — scratch that, needs — an alpha.Needs Yunho.





	my desire for you is so selfish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [beam me up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809310) by [eightmakesoneteam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightmakesoneteam/pseuds/eightmakesoneteam). 



> hello ! i wasnt expecting my first fic to be porn but uHHH i rly enjoyed beam me up (i've linked it) but its a wip & i wanted porn so,,,, here i am w/ some self indulgent (terribly written) smut ! the concept is all the op's ! this is just basically a sister fic to accompany it ,,,, or rather ,,, for me to gift it askjakjasjk.
> 
> title is a lyric off of ateez' song "desire" & the timeline is pretty vague but i kinda assumed that it'd be after when yunho/wooyoung are together in the original fic.
> 
> pls bare w/ me ,,,,, smut is /not/ my forte rip & it's been a hot minute (aka 4 yrs) since ive last written a fic.

It is at one in the morning with Wooyoung waking up drenched in sweat, cramps so painful, and the need for an alpha's knot as he realizes, belatedly, he is fucked.

And he knows — _he knows_ — he should've been more mindful, should've paid more attention. But with all the preparations of doing their American tour, all of the radio interviews and performances going on, he forgot to take his suppressants.

And shit, Wooyoung didn't even realize when he was nesting a couple days before, he just put it off as being super cold inside the hotel room.

He whines low in his throat as he feels the cramps continue, feeling the wet slick gush out from his hole, heat pooling low in his stomach as he wants — scratch that, _needs_ — an alpha.

Needs _Yunho_.

He turns to the side and sees his boyfriend sleeping soundly and Wooyoung nibbles his lower lip as he questions whether it's a good idea to wake Yunho up; somewhat considering to just finger himself.

His hands are playing with the drawstrings of his pajamas before lifting his hips up as he pulls it completely down, hand going down nearer to his ass before he pushes one finger inside; whimpering slightly at the feeling.

He's so wet, so slick as he tries to alleviate himself, one finger not being nearly enough as he adds another finger, scissoring as he tries to get himself off.

And Wooyoung knows that fingers aren't nearly enough during heats but he'd rather let his alpha sleep.

He lets out a choked gasp when he feels his fingers brush against his prostate, whining quietly as he tries to chase that feeling again. He adds a third finger, hissing slightly as he tries to aim for more; his quiet gasps and whimpers becoming louder and louder.

Wooyoung doesn't realize how loud he's actually gotten, not hearing the alpha rustle in the bed as he wakes up from his slumber.

When Yunho awakes, he's immediately overwhelmed with the sweet smell, pupils blown out as he turns his head, hearing his boyfriend moan out his name.

"Wooyoung?"

Wooyoung stills immediately when he hears Yunho, definitely not expecting him to wake up. His fingers brush against his prostate again as he lets out a needy moan, whimpering out an " _alpha_."

Yunho is up and out of his own bed and on Wooyoung's bed within seconds, propped so that he was facing opposite to him.

"Hyung, please." Wooyoung pleads before the elder leaned in for a kiss, sighing as he feels Yunho's hands crawl up underneath his nightshirt. "It hurts," he complains when pulling back for a breath of fresh air.

"Don't worry, hyung's got you."

Yunho leans in for a kiss, a quick peck, before he tugs Wooyoung's shirt upwards, wanting the attire off. As minutes pass by, he can feel himself getting more and more delirious with the strong aroma of his omega's slick heat; already rock hard at the thought of knotting his baby.

He replaces Wooyoung’s fingers with his own, pushing two fingers inside his hole; relishing the whimper that tumbles out of his omega’s lips. He curls up his fingers, watching with fascination at Wooyoung jolting at the sensation, hearing him let out a choked gasp.

“You like that baby? Hyung’s got you, yeah?”

Wooyoung’s only response is a moan, way too out of it to answer properly.

 _Now that won’t do_ , Yunho thinks as he stills his fingers; stopping mid-thrust before hearing Wooyoung make an affronted noise at that. “Hyung asked you a question. You gonna answer that?”

“Yes hyung. I like it so much. Your fingers feel so good alpha. Please, please, _please_ , fuck me.” Wooyoung babbled as he tried to get Yunho to either finger him or, even better, fuck him.

And well, how can Yunho say no to that?

Cocky smirk present on his face, Yunho continues his ministrations, adding a third finger before he leans down so that he's level with Wooyoung's neck, kissing and sucking on the skin lightly, making sure that he doesn't accidentally mark up the younger (although he would very much _like_ to).

Wooyoung's been babbling all this time, writhing at the sensation as he lets out choked gasps and whimpers. It's gotten to the point that he's grinding back on Yunho's fingers, trying to chase the feeling as he feels heat pool in his lower stomach.

"A-Alpha please," Wooyoung cries out. "I need your _knot_ , I need you inside of me."

Yunho growls in response before pulling his fingers out, relishing the whine he pulls out from Wooyoung's lips. He pulls down his own shorts before stroking his own cock lightly, hissing at the sensation. His thumb swipes at the head of his cock, collecting the precum before stroking the length; cum acting as an alternative for lube.

He shudders slightly before he pulls his hand away, viewing the sight before him — seeing how Wooyoung is all spread out before him, licking his lips at the thought of finally dealing with the sweet heat of his omega.

It's only when Wooyoung lets out a whine that Yunho gets pulled out of his thoughts and cave in, finally focusing on Wooyoung underneath as he finally, _finally_ pushes inside.

A choked gasp escapes Wooyoung's lips, hands quickly scrambling to find something to hold onto. His hole clenches at the feeling, in turn making Yunho moan at the tightness of it all.

"H-Hyung" is all Wooyoung can say before he turns into a downright mess, Yunho picking up the pace as he fucks into Wooyoung.

Little _uh, uh, uh's_ are spilling from Wooyoung's lips as he holds onto Yunho, blunt nails lightly raking onto his hyung's back, eyes rolling back at the sensation. His hands don't stay there for too long as his hands fist his own cock, quickly trying to relieve himself too.

Picking up Wooyoung's leg, Yunho places it over his shoulder as he shifts slightly, causing Wooyoung to cry out — and hell, they're probably going to get a noise complaint from how loud Wooyoung is but Yunho honestly couldn't care less.

Wooyoung lets out a cry when he feels Yunho change his position, his cock hitting dead on his prostate. _At this rate, he's going to come in a matter of seconds_ , Wooyoung thinks. His hand that is working on his cock pumps faster, moaning that he is, indeed, about to cum.

"Y-Yunho-hyung, I'm so close."

"Go ahead, hyung's got you."

Wooyoung stills for a fraction of a second before a loud whine draws out from his lips, shuddering as he bites his lower lip; streaks of cum splattering onto his fist and even on his chest.

It only takes Yunho a couple more thrusts as he feels his knot swelling, pushing it inside the omega's ass as he hears Wooyoung whine at the overstimulation. Fucking in quick shallows thrusts, Yunho reaches his peak as well, shuddering as he cums into Wooyoung's ass, filling him up with his cum.

Yunho lets out a sigh before he wraps an arm around Wooyoung's waist, pulling him as he lays down on his side so that they're facing together. Wooyoung moans at the feeling as Yunho's cock lightly presses against his prostate again, feeling the cum already harden up. Normally he'd feel gross about it but he's so tired, he frankly couldn't care.

"Thank you hyung."

"You're welcome, Wooyoung-ah."

And sure, they'll probably get scolded tomorrow by Hongjoong and Seonghwa but for now, they've got each other, basking in each other's warmth as they drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it till the end then kjsjksjk congrats ! catch me @ [chilymango](https://twitter.com/chilymango) on twitter if you wanna chat or anything ! kudos & comments aren't obligatory but v much appreciated !


End file.
